


Centuries

by FrozenFromFeels1



Series: Centuries [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not a Glader, who are you, girl?”</p>
<p>The girl rakes a hand through her red hair<br/>“I don’t know…” </p>
<p>His brown hues soften with compassion, having been in that position before.</p>
<p>“Come on –“<br/>A little pause as the man; ‘although he looks like a boy, can’t be that much older than I am’ the girl thinks to herself. After a few moments of looking into his arcane brown eyes she sighs, taking his hand and help as she gets to her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Glader

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 1st chapter, more will be coming soon. If anyone has any ideas to how this can go that is always appreciated.

1.  


“You’re not a Glader, who are you, girl?”

The girl rakes a hand through her red hair  
“I don’t know…” 

His brown hues soften with compassion, having been in that position before.

“Come on –“  
A little pause as the man; ‘although he looks like a boy, can’t be that much older than I am’ the girl thinks to herself. After a few moments of looking into his arcane brown eyes she sighs, taking his hand and help as she gets to her feet.

“The Keepers should help, Greenie” 

“W-Who are the Keepers? Who are you? Where am I? Why cant I remember anything where is-“ She’s cut off as the man laughs, looking a bit amused and still she was rather close to him, turning a little bit red she steps back from him, hand dropping to clutch her arm. 

“Sorry about that Greenie, I’m Newt. The keepers are –“ Another little pause as he starts to count things off on his fingers before he answers “The leaders-“ One finger goes up “ They supervise our jobs-“ Another finger “They make decisions if the council which is all of us cant come to a decision” And another finger goes up before his hand relaxes, and he rakes that hand through his messy blonde hair. 

“Do you remember your name?”  
He asks after a few moments, leaning against what she thinks is his gardening tool – at least that’s what it looks like to her.

After a few moments of thinking she shakes her head  
“I cant…” She turns big green eyes on him “Why cant I?” 

“easy, love, come on” He sets his tool to the side, draping an arm around her shoulders as he leads her to where the Keepers were, hoping they’d at least help this girl.


	2. Breakdown

Her first day in the maze didn’t go too bad, she managed to go through the day without breaking anything or breaking any rules and for the most part the boys weren’t rude, in fact most of them were nice to her.

The first problem wasn’t until nighttime, she slept in a hammock just like the rest of the boys, after only a few hours of sleeping there’s a loud shriek! That only continues over time, of course it woke everyone up, all except for the girl because she was the one to blame. 

It was Thomas who was sleeping next to her in his hammock when he’d heard her start to freak out, immediately a few of the boys come to help or at least see what was wrong. It was Newt that spoke out first.

“I think she’s having a bloody panic attack-“

He doesn’t finish because Chuck intervenes, piping up

“I think it’s nightmares”

“Hey…Hey Greenie” Newt walks over, lightly shaking her by the arm in an attempt to wake up, she only thrashes around, red hair splayed over her face as she writhes, twisting around as she continues to shout and mumble. Seeing that it did pretty much nothing, Newt pretty much only continues to shake her even more though he still tries to not hurt her but that does the trick and she shoots up, breathing heavily; green eyes wide.

“Aveline…my name is Aveline…” Her green eyes immediately go to Newt’s brown ones, still breathing heavily. 

“Well Aveline, next time keep it down” Murmurs Gally (that is his name right? She cant remember who’s who honestly) She watches him shuffle off before she looks back at the boys still around her.

“I am sorry about that…I guess I get nightmares…I don’t remember what it was though” She points out when she sees Chuck getting excited, frowning lightly. “I think I was called Avie…it sounds and feels right..”

“Anything else?” It’s Newt who asks that after there’s a few minutes of silence, Avie flushes and shakes her head, brushing a hand through her red locks 

“No…that’s all I can remember, I wish I could remember the nightmare even..” 

“So you don’t remember the thing that made you scream like crazy?” Minho (Hopefully she got the name right) asks with a little chuckle. 

“Well try to get some sleep, Gree- Avie” Newt starts to call her Greenie but goes with her name instead, giving her a pat on the shoulder that for some reason feels like fire through her clothes and she feels hot all over suddenly. 

“Thanks…” She murmurs before she lays back down on the hammock, watching them walk back to their own hammocks, her green eyes linger on Newt’s retreating form before she too succumbs to sleep.


End file.
